Voices In Melody
by DeoxyPhantom
Summary: A Rose Garden. A Differnt World. Can the Kohona-Nin Get These Paranormals Before The Akatsuki? Romance. Adventure. Action. Horror. Enter To Find Out What Happens...
1. The Academy and The Kidnapping

_**"Voices in Melody"**_

By: DeoxyPhantom

Chapter One:

The Academy and the Kidnapping

Sakura blinked, as she looked at the beautiful garden located at the back of the Aizawa Academy. There were all different types of flowers, and plants located everywhere. It looked like a radiant garden, that seemed to never stop growing.

"Do you like it?" a female voice asked, from behind her. Sakura gasped, and quickly turned around. A girl stood there, softly smiling at her. Her bright green eyes seemed to glow in the cloudy light; seeing as it looked like it was going to rain.

This girl has long chocolate brown hair pulled back into a low braided ponytail and bright green eyes; which were darkened by eyeliner. She was wearing a black tank top with splatters of red paint, making it look like blood, a black skirt with black stockings underneath it, and black tennis shoes with crimson laces. Her hands are covered by crimson fingerless gloves, and her nails painted black.

"Yes. It is very pretty." answered Sakura, watching this girl.

"It is. I come out here to think. What are you doing here, Sakura?" asked the girl, smiling at her. Sakura's eyes widened, and she stared at the girl.

"How do you know my name?" demanded Sakura, glaring at her. The girl blinked, and chuckled smiling.

"Oh! I'm sorry. My name is Artemis Eclispe. I'm one of the paranormals that your trying to find. It's very nice to meet you." smiled Artemis.

"Artemis Eclispe? Your the Telepathic Paranormal, right?" questioned Sakura, watching her.

"That's correct. I read minds, and can move things with my mind. Your Sakura Haruno. Tsunade-sama's apprentice, and head medic-nin of Kohona, is that right? Your team mates are Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sai... Hmm... That's strange. I feel that something horrible is going to happen. I think that we should get back into the school building. Aiden is probably trying to kill one of your teammates. Would you like to go watch that?" grinned Artemis. Sakura blinked, and rushed toward the school; dragging Artemis with her.

Sakura stopped, seeing Naruto being thrown into a row of lockers, completely destroying them.

"I oughta kill you, Naruto!" yelled some boy with a really pissed look on his face.

"Hi Aiden!" grinned Artemis, waving over at the boy. He stopped, and turned staring at Artemis.

"Arte--" he stopped in mid-sentence due to the fact that Naruto kicked him down the hallway, as he rolled backwards.

"Naruto! You idiot! What the hell do you think your doing!" roared Sakura, getting pissed off at Naruto; also.

"What! That kid had it coming! He should'nt have punched me!" frowned Naruto. Sakura glared, and started to crack her knuckles. Sasuke and Sai walked over to Artemis and Sakura.

"Naruto started it. He called that boy an ignorant kid who needed to learn things about the paranormals." sighed Sasuke, frowning.

"Hmm... That's his own fault. He's going to die, I hope you give him a nice burial." smiled Artemis.

"Do you ever stop smiling?" sighed Sakura.

"No? Should I?" asked Artemis, confused.

"Who are you?" asked Sai, as he stood next to her.

"I'm Artemis. I'm one of the Paranormals you came here for." grinned Artemis, smiling.

"ARTEMIS!" roared Aiden, as he stood up, a green glow surrounding his body.

"Uh-oh." chuckled Artemis. She then rushed down the hallway, as Aiden disappeared into the floor.

"You know... This is all Naruto-baka's fault." sighed Sasuke, as he pulled out his katana.

"How the hell is this my fault, you bastard!!!" yelled Naruto, glaring at Sasuke; pissed off.

"Tch. It's always your fault, Naruto. You should know that by now." smirked Sasuke.

"SASUKE!" yelled Naruto, as he chased after Sasuke, who raced after Artemis; smirking.

"Should we go find the last paranormal, Sakura-san?" asked Sai, smiling.

"Yeah... Your as bad as Artemis-chan." sighed Sakura, frowning. Sai smiled, and began to walk down the hallway; followed by Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto.

* * *

"They're here...." muttered a quiet voice, as a girl held a pale pink bunny in her arms, hugging it to her chest. This girl has long white blonde hair, pulled up into two mini ponytails and bright blue eyes darkened by eye liner. She is currently wearing a loose black tshirt with a white vest over it, white knee length cargo shorts with black straps hanging from it, and black combat boots. She sat there, in the library, hidden by the shelfs.

"Yuuki. Do you think they'll find us?" asked the girl, frowning sadly. It was quiet, and the girl hugged the bunny to her some more.

"Kaoru. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you have left for home?" asked Alicia, one of the school's janitors. Kaoru's eyes widened, and she turned to Alicia.

"I'm hiding." muttered Kaoru. Alicia blinked, and then chuckled.

"And what do you have to fear of? There's nothing you should be hiding from, sweetie." smiled Alicia.

"Ninjas. They're here." muttered Kaoru.

"Ninj--" the glass to the door of the library then exploded, and Alicia was thrown across the room, in a splatter of blood. Kaoru gasped, and quickly stood up, exiting through the emergency only exit closest to her. She then rushed down the hallway, running towards the Kohona-nin.

"Whose that?" asked Naruto, blinking.

"Looks like a student, obviously baka." smirked Sasuke. Suddenly, kunai raced towards her, and a forcefield blocked them.

"Paranormal!" yelled Naruto.

"Obviously, but whose attacking her?" stated Sakura.

"Sakura!" gasped the girl. She rushed over, and hugged Sakura.

"Eh?! Sakura? You know her?" asked Naruto.

"No. I don't." said Sakura.

"I know you, though. I'm the telepath, along with Artemis. Aiden and she are upstairs. We must hurry. The Akatsuki are here." muttered Kaoru.

"The Akatsuki? But... they're dead. We killed them." muttered Naruto, completely shocked.

"You did, however Rayne did something horrible. She accidently brought them back to life. She feels so horrible about it, and now she won't come out of the art room. She wanted me to give her apologies." sighed Kaoru.

"Take me to Rayne. The rest of you find the paranormals before the Akatsuki does." ordered Sasuke. He then rushed down the hallway with Kaoru, turning the corner.

"They're going after Rayne, aren't they?" sighed Artemis, as she leaned against a door.

"Yes, Artemis-san. Where is Aiden?" asked Sakura.

"She's about to attack the Akatsuki." sighed Artemis, as she answered Sakura.

"She? Aiden is a girl? I thought Aiden was a boy." stated Sai, as he stood there.

"I am a girl. There's no doubt about that, Sai." sighed Aiden, as she appeared across from Sai, watching him with her bright colored eyes.

"Your going to attack the Akatsuki?" asked Naruto, watching Aiden.

"Yes. A diversion to allow you, and the rest of the paranormals escape without the Akatsuki knowing that your taking Artemis, Rayne, and Kaoru with you. I'll come to you later. I must stop them." stated Aiden, as she stood there.

"Why are they going after Rayne, Aiden?" asked Naruto.

"It's simple, Naruto-san. It's because she can grant wishes. It's very important that the Akatuski doesn't get her. Otherwise... it will be the end as we know it." muttered Aiden, as she answered Naruto's question.

"She... grants wishes?" gasped Sakura, shocked.

"Yes. This time, however, she granted her own wish. She loves the Akatsuki. It's her favorite gang of villians from any of her animes." stated Aiden.

"We should leave soon." said Artemis.

* * *

Rayne gasped as she stared at the mirror, while she hid under the teacher's desk; hidden from the world. Her long cherry red hair rested on the ground, as it reached past her waist almost, and her onyx eyes widened as she stared into the mirror. She saw the Akatsuki looking for her throughout the school. She was currently dressed in a white school blouse, a black knee length school skirt, black stockings, and black combat boots. Around her neck is a black collar with spikes, and her eyes are darkened by eyeliner. Her hands are covered by black fingerless gloves, and her nails painted white.

"They're here..." muttered Rayne, staring into the mirror. The art room door opened, and Sasuke and Kaoru entered the room.

"Rayne. Your in here, aren't you?" asked Kaoru, as she hugged her bunny.

"Kaoru?" whispered Rayne, quietly. She moved out from under the desk, and poked her head up, staring at Sasuke and Kaoru.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Kaoru. What are you doing in here? You have to go fight the Akatsuki, don't you?" asked Rayne.

"No Rayne. Aiden is going to distract them, so we can flee to Kohona. Come on. We have to hurry, so they don't get you." answered Kaoru. Rayne stood all the way up, being the same height as Sakura.

"Flee?" blinked Rayne.

"Yes. If we do not get to Kohona, then everything will be for nothing. Both worlds will die." said Kaoru. Rayne nodded, and walked over to Sasuke and Kaoru.

"I'll come." muttered Rayne. Sasuke grabbed their hands, and dragged them back to his comrades.

"Sasuke-san. I'm sorry." muttered Rayne.

"Sorry? What do you have to apologize for, Rayne?" asked Sasuke, as he looked back at her.

"I brought them back. It's my fault. I'm too dangerous. When we get to Kohona, I want you to lock me up in a padded cell with no communication to other people. I do not want to grant anymore wishes. It's my fault that the Akatsuki are back alive." sighed Rayne, as she answered his question.

"What?! Rayne! No. I won't let them lock you up in a padded cell. There's no need for that. I'm sure they have a jutsu which could erase your hearing for awhile, right Sasuke-san?" asked Kaoru.

"I'm sure we can find something, Kaoru." stated Sasuke, as he led them down the hall.

"See, Rayne?! Your not going to be locked in a cell. They'll find something." frowned Kaoru, looking at Rayne.

"Alright." sighed Rayne, as she ran beside of Sasuke and Kaoru; who was being dragged by Sasuke.

* * *

Aiden smirked as she stood on the stair railing, staring down at the Akatsuki. They haven't looked up yet, to realize they were being watched.

"Oi! Punk asses! Wanna play a game?" laughed Aiden, smirking. Hidan frowned, and looked up at Aiden, frowning.

"Who the fuck are you bitch?!" Hidan said, glaring at her.

"I'm Aiden. Local Paranormal." grinned Aiden. She then jumped off the railing, toward the ground. She flipped, and landed on her feet.

"Hello, Akatsuki." grinned Aiden.

"Which one are you, brat?" demanded Sasori, as he stood there.

"Me? I'm the ghost." chuckled Aiden. She then fell through the floor, leaving behing a cold draft. Suddenly, Deidara was pulled through the floor; as he gasped, shocked.

"It seems she has very unique powers." stated Itachi.

"Apparently she can go through fucking solid things! What the fuck is that about?!" yelled Hidan, as he destroyed a locker.

"That was my locker..." a voice muttered 5 feet from Hidan. He snarled, and turned to a girl, with platinum blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She is currently wearing a white tank top under a black unzipped jean jacket, black cargo pants, with a loose belt around her waist, and black combat boots. Her hands are covered by black fingerless gloves, and her nails painted black.

"Why the fuck should I give a shit, you little bitch?" smirked Hidan, as he watched her. She sighed, and walked toward him, frowning.

"You know... it's not very nice to call a girl a bitch. It could be considered sexist." said the girl, as she stood right in front of him.

"And why the hell should I care, huh?" asked Hidan, smirking at her.

"You should, espicially, if the girl your calling a bitch, is me. Hi. I'm Michiru Aizawa. It's very nice to meet you Hidan." grinned the girl. She then punched Hidan, and sent him flying back about 30 feet, crashing into another row of lockers. Her left eye began to twitch, and she sighed.

"I really hate using force, but you leave me no choice. I still can't believe I have to fight you Akatsuki. Surely, I thought Aiden could handle you by herself; but if this is what Kao-chan wants, she'll get it." sighed Michiru.

"Michiru. You can leave. I can handle this myself." stated Aiden, from behind Sasori. Sasori quickly turned, and stabbed Aiden through the stomach, with his sword. Aiden stared wide-eyed at Sasori, completely shocked.

"That answers my question, eh? You need help to kill them, Ai-chan." sighed Michiru. Aiden frowned, and pulled away from Sasori.

"That's not very nice, Sasori." sighed Aiden, frowning. Her wound began to heal, as she stood there. She sighed, and then began to smirk at Sasori.

"Sasori-kun... I believe it's time that you went to go meet Deidara-kun. You two shouldn't be seperated." grinned Aiden. She then grabbed Sasori's hand, and then went falling through the floor.

"That bitch. She ditched...." groaned Michiru. She sighed, and cracked her knuckles; as she turned to look at the rest of the Akatsuki.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped actually. Just as long as Aiden goes to free Neko; then I guess it's all good." smiled Michiru.

"Neko?" asked Kisame, as he watched Michiru.

"Yes, Neko. Our little kitty cat." smirked Michiru, as she stood there. She then ripped a locker door off, and slammed it against Hidan's face, as he crashed into a wall, holding his face.

"BITCH!" yelled Hidan.

"Chase after me, ne?" giggled Michiru, as she took off running; laughing her ass off.


	2. Transportation

**"Voices In Melody"**

**DeoxyPhantom**

**Chapter Two:**

**Transportation**

Aiden chuckled, as she dodged Sasori's attacks, along with Deidara's. This had been going on for about 10 minutes of endless dodging and attacking. Deidara growled, and threw a bomb at her, which glued itself onto her arm. Her eyes widened, as she stared at them. She then smirked, staring at them, evilly.

"Nice try, bomb boy." chuckled Aiden. She turned intangable, and the bomb fell off of her, and landed on the ground. Deidara frowned, and allowed the bomb to weakly explode.

"Your getting on my nerves, girl, un!" yelled Deidara, growing pissed off. She turned tangible again, and smiled.

"Really? I was only suppose to delay you, Sasori-kun and Deidara-kun." sighed Aiden, as she stood there.

"Delay?" blinked Deidara and Sasori. She nodded, and smiled.

"Yes, so the rest of the paranormals could escape peacefully. Oh well, I'm sure they're gone by now. I wonder if Neko got out..." stated Aiden, as she began to think to herself.

"We've been tricked..." groaned Deidara, sweat-dropping. Sasori frowned, and sent chakra strings to tied Aiden up. Aiden blinked, as she stood there, tied up.

"Sasori-kun. I hope you know that this won't stop me. Your chakra strings aren't covered in ectoplasm. You won't be able to stop me." smiled Aiden, as she stood there. Suddenly wires wrapped around her torso, and began to electrocute her. Her eyes widened, as she began to scream at the top of her lungs. Her snow white hair slowly faded back into black, and her eyes turned ocean blue from bright green. She fell to her knees, gasping and panting for air.

"Well, Sasori and Deidara. I give you a parting gift. A human Aiden now. Enjoy." smirked a boy, completely covered in a black cape. He then vanished through the wall.

"Shadow... you... asshole...." muttered Aiden, as she kept gasping in pain. Deidara stared at Aiden, who fell forward, passed out from pain.

"She's not human..." stated Sasori.

"Seems that way, un. Only half human, yeah." smirked Deidara. A girl with black cat ears and a black cat tail popping out from a knee length jean skirt landed next to Aiden. She has wasit length brown hair pulled into a loose ponytail and bright purple eyes. She was currently wearing a purple tanktop with a black jacket over it; with chains and straps hanging from various places, the jean skirt, dark purple tights, and black combat boots with purple laces. Her hands are covered by purple fingerless gloves with zippers on them. Her eyes are darkened by eyeliner, and a purple star is tattooed onto her face, around her left eye.

"Hello, Akatsuki, nya~" grinned the girl, meowing. Deidara and Sasori stared at her, completely freaked out.

"CAT, un?" gasped Deidara, pointing at her. She ripped the wires and strings off of Aiden, and slung her over her shoulder.

"Yep. I'm Neko." chuckled Neko, smiling. She then took off running; with Deidara and Sasori chasing after her.

* * *

"Tobi thinks that Hidan-san should tackle glomp Michiru-chan!" grinned Tobi, as he raced with the rest of the Akatsuki after Michiru, who was taking them on a weird route around the school.

"Shut the fuck up, Tobi-baka!" snarled Hidan. Neko landed next to Michiru, and giggled.

"On a chase, are you?" meowed Neko.

"Hello, Neko-chan. Is that Aiden? What happened to her?" asked Michiru, confused.

"Shadow happened. He appeared and attacked her while she was tied up in Sasori's chakra strings. You take her and leave. It wouldn't be such a big deal if I'm captured, ne?" smiled Neko. Michiru sighed, and took Aiden; vanishing from sight. Neko turned around, and kicked Hidan in the stomach; sending him crashing into Kakuza.

"Kitty!" grinned Tobi, as he tried to hug Neko. She dodged, smiling as she twirled around; slamming Tobi into the ground.

"Young man, do you like kitties that much, nya?" meowed Neko, as she waved at him. Tobi quickly stood back up, and hugged her around the waist.

"Kitty~" he called out, petting her tail. She blushed, and quickly moved away from him; her eyes wide at how innocent he seemed.

"Akatsuki. Did you steal him from the loopy bin, nya~?" asked Neko, as she stood there; watching them carefully. Hidan smirked, and began to walk toward her.

"Your part cat. How interesting. You'd be a good sacrifice for Jashin-sama." grinned Hidan, as he slashed his scythe at Neko. Neko smirked, and ducked, tripping Hidan onto the ground.

"Come catch me, Akatsuki, nya~" meowed Neko. She then took off running, chuckling to herself.

* * *

"Ko-ho-na?" blinked Kaoru, as she stood there holding Yuuki in her arms. Tsunade smiled, and nodded her head.

"Yes, Kao-chan. However, it might be benficial if you transformed into your actual age, right?" smirked Tsunade. Kaoru blinked, and gasped; staring at Tsunade completely shocked. Maito Gai then appeared in the room, and knelt down to Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama. I have come as soon as possible. What is my mission?" asked Gai, staring at Tsunade with respect.

"Oh, Gai. Thank you for coming on such short notice. This is Kaoru Hachibana. I would like you to take care of her..." smirked Tsunade. Kaoru blinked, and stared at Gai shocked.

"Hello, Kaoru-chan. Why, your such a pretty little girl. I am Maito Gai, and I'll be taking care of you." smiled Gai, with stars in his eyes.

"Kao-chan. Please revert back." chuckled Tsunade. Kaoru nodded, and her body began to age. She grew, and was now at the age of 20. She looked exactly like the same, but her features were more adult like.

"Is this better, Tsunade-sama?" whispered Kaoru, turning to look at Tsunade. Gai stood there, staring at her shocked; a crimson blush spread across his face.

"Thank you, Kao-chan. While here in Kohona, you shall be placed with Gai; who in turn will be housing and taking care of you. Gai-san, Kaoru Hachibana is a very special person. She is one of the two telepathic paranormals, except she's the more advanced one. It is crucial that she is not harmed during any of your missions; which she shall be going on, no matter what. She is the second most important paranormal, right below Rayne Akuma." stated Tsunade.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama! It will be my pleasure to take care of Kaoru Hachibana. This is a very youthful mission." grinned Gai, as he posed into the air. Kaoru blinked, and stared at him; while holding her stuffed rabbit in her hands.

"Your a ninja, ne?" smiled Kaoru, gently. Gai blushed, and nodded. He then grabbed her left hand, holding it gently.

"It is my pleasure to take care of you, Kaoru-chan!" yelled Gai, tears running down his face. Kaoru sweat dropped, and sighed.

"Uh... I'm glad it's your pleasure, Maito-san." muttered Kaoru.

"Kao-chan. Can you send Rayne-chan in here? You can leave with Gai-san." smiled Tsunade. Kaoru nodded, and walked out of the room with Gai. The door opened, and Rayne stepped inside; along with Uchiha Sasuke, who was covering her ears.

"Uchiha-san, what are you doing to her ears?" asked Tsunade, slightly confused.

"Rayne-san wishes not to hear anything, otherwise she fears she will hear a wish, Tsunade-sama." answered Sasuke, as he stood right behind Rayne, covering her ears.

"Oh... well, uncover her ears. I wish to talk to her." said Tsunade. Sasuke nodded, and removed his hands. Rayne's eyes widened, and she turned to stare at him, shocked.

"No. If I hear a wish, I will have to fullfill it, Uchiha-san." gasped Rayne.

"I wish that you didn't grant any wishes other than mine." smirked Sasuke, as he stood there. She blinked, and her eyes widened. She snapped her fingers, and a collar appeared around her neck, and the leash in Sasuke's hands. He smirked, as he stood there.

"Eh? WHA?! NOOO!" gasped Rayne, whining.

".... Now that that's out of the way. Rayne-san, I welcome you to Kohona." smiled Tsunade.


End file.
